


I know.

by RamonaFlowers98



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M, Murder House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamonaFlowers98/pseuds/RamonaFlowers98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't even fucking, just cuddling, but the thought of someone else holding her made his stomach twist and burn. The sinking sensation of jealousy crashed over him repeatedly and he clenched his fists so hard they turned white. </p><p>A quick Violate drabble that's been in my drafts for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know.

The family had been there for 3 months. Eventually, Violet told Gabe about the ghosts, and he took it pretty well. They'd gotten real close. She went into his room every night. They'd go to bed together.

They weren't even fucking, just cuddling, but the thought of someone else holding her made his stomach twist and burn. The sinking sensation of jealousy crashed over him repeatedly and he clenched his fists so hard they turned white. 

Anger is a secondary emotion, born out of feeling upset. Tate wasn't angry, not really. It was just the idea that she had someone else now. Someone else to protect her and chase away the nightmares and he fucking hated how Gabe could do it so much better than him.

They'd play a quick game of snap before he had to leave for school. Sometimes she convinced him to stay, sometimes he'd leave and she'd spend all day texting him with her now outdated phone.

Her eyes lit up when he came home and they'd watch mtv and feed each other popcorn.

He could beat her at chess, something Tate never did. He could make her laugh so hard she couldn't breathe, whereas Tate was lucky to get a smile out of her. Gabe just did stuff better, except for one small thing.

He could never make her cum.

They'd fooled around a couple times, but they would always fall asleep before anything major happened.

But even if he tried, he couldn't.

Like her heart, Violet's cunt still belonged to him.

Tate didn't bother being invisible when he watched her. He got tired of it and it's not like she ever acknowledged his presence anyway. He seriously thought she'd forgotten him for a while until he saw his name written on the back of her hand one day.

He didn't know why it was there but he was happy it was.

One day, he just stopped watching. Stopped staring at their joy, eyeing their happiness. He didn't leave the basement for a month.

She actually sought him out once. Even if it was just to borrow a cd, it made him happy.

Gabe and Violet stopped cuddling when he suddenly got a girlfriend. She had nowhere to sleep and no one to hold.

She went into the attic, she knew Tate slept there.

She crawled into his little nest of blankets and pillows he'd formed and he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"I don't like you." She said, simply.

"I know."

"I love you." He nuzzled his face into her neck.

"I know."


End file.
